Mais insuperável que o medo
by Akemi1
Summary: Ela sempre quis o amor, quando coneguiu, sofreu. Agora, o teme. Será que alguém conseguirá penetrar nesse coração novamente?
1. Regressar não é fácil

-Cho, querida, acorde.- falou uma mulher baixinha oriental, com uma voz muito doce. - Você vai se atrasar.  
-O quê? - ela disse sonolenta. Olhou para a mãe, e entendeu. - Ah sim, claro, é hoje, não é?  
-Sim, querida. Vá se trocar, depois desça pra tomar café. - e ia saindo do quarto, quando Cho a chamou.  
-Mãe? - a mulher se virou. - Eu não quero voltar lá.  
-Querida, seja forte, você ainda tem muita vida pela frente, precisa vivê-la.   
-Mas eu não vou conseguir, aquele castelo me traz tantas lembranças.  
-Cho, nós não vivemos de lembranças do passado, mas do presente, procure vivê-lo.   
-Então eu tenho que esquecer? - ela perguntou, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas.  
-Não, esquecer não, guarde essas lembranças, assim, estará para sempre guardando Cedrico em seu coração. Agora vá se arrumar, não queremos perder o trem, não é mesmo? - a mulher sorriu, e saiu do quarto.  
  
Cho se levantou.   
Aquele foi o ano mais horrendo que ela já tinha vivido em seus dezesseis anos. Porquê? Porque tinha que ser com ela? Porquê justo com seu amor? Ela o amava com todas as suas forças, e ele fazia parte de seu coração, era seu ar. Agora ela apenas sobrevivia em um mundo sem esperanças, emoções. Em um mundo onde só existia medo, medo de amar novamente, raiva e rancor. De quê adiantava ser super-popular, inteligente, apanhadora de sua casa, se o que realmente importava, ela não tinha? Não a deixaram ter. Voldemort. Ele, aquele monstro das trevas, quando ele iria parar? Quantas vidas inocentes mais ele iria destruir? Ela tinha raiva, muita raiva, tanta quanto ela nunca pensou ter.   
Naquelas férias, ela não havia saído de casa, até seu material escolar seu pai é que tinha ido comprar, sozinho. Só chorava. Chorou tanto que acreditava não ter mais forças para isso.   
Mas a vida é cheia de perdas e ganhos, e se a vida quis que essa fosse sua perda, que assim seja. Mas uma coisa ela havia jurado para si mesma: iria acabar com Voldemort, a qualquer custo. Ou, pelo menos, ajudar a acabar com aquela carnificina.   
Durante as férias inteiras, Cho desejou que nunca chegasse o 1º de setembro. Mas como ela não pode parar o tempo, esse dia chegou. Hoje ela teria que enfrentar tudo de novo. Pessoas a paparicando, a consolando, paquerando... Mas ela estava de "saco cheio" disso. Não suportava mais. Não se suportava mais, sempre fora muito certinha, muito inteligente. Iria mudar, mas conseguiria?   
  
-Bom dia, papai. - ela disse ao pai, sentado na mesa. Ela se sentou e pegou um pão.  
-Bom dia, filha.   
  
Ela tomou seu café, e depois os três saíram de casa, foram de carro mesmo.   
Ao chegarem na King's Cross, se despediram e ela ficou muito feliz em não ter encontrado ainda nenhuma de suas amigas, por mais que gostasse delas, queria ficar sossegada um pouco. Afinal, amiga de verdade, só tinha uma, Larissa Lareg. As outras só a procuravam em busca de popularidade nas suas costas... E ela sabia disso. Ela entrou no trem e tratou de achar logo um vagão vazio e se trancar por lá. Até a metade da viagem, ela conseguiu paz, mas depois disso, Larissa entrou no vagão e deu um forte abraço na amiga. Ela tinha os cabelos tão escuros quanto os de Cho, olhos azuis, muito azuis. Era alta e esbelta. Tão popular quanto Cho, mas menos cobiçada pelos garotos. Seu apelido era Lary.  
  
-Lary! - elas ficaram abraçadas durante um bom tempo, para matar as saudades.  
-Cho, estava com tantas saudades! Você nem deu sinal de vida nas férias...- ela disse, parecendo triste.  
-Desculpe, eu não fiz nada nas férias, fiquei dois meses trancada no meu quarto. Não deixei minha mãe me dar nenhuma carta... Desculpe, Lary...  
-Esqueça isso, eu entendo sua tristeza.  
-Mas como você está? Como foram suas férias?  
-Ah, foram boas, eu viajei muito, fiz um tour pelo Brasil! Viu? Estou moreninha, né? - ela falou, entusiasmada. Cho abafou um riso.  
-Desculpe, mas você tá mais pra vermelha!   
-Pelo menos não estou mais tão branquela como estava!  
-Isso é.  
  
As duas foram o resto todo da viagem conversando e rindo. Essa era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava em Larissa, a fazia rir sempre, mesmo nos momentos difíceis.  
  
Quando chegaram à Hogwarts, as lembranças vieram à tona, mas ela se lembrou das palavras de sua mãe "guarde essas lembranças, assim, estará para sempre guardando Cedrico em seu coração" e, ao invés de chorar, ela sorriu, ao se lembrar de como eram felizes. Mas mesmo assim, doeu.  
Ao chegarem ao Salão, mais lembranças, mas ela as esqueceu por um instante quando reviu todos os seus colegas e paparicos... Seus professores... Tudo, mas faltava alguém, sempre iria faltar... Mas tentou prender sua atenção na cerimônia de seleção. Reparou em olhares de alguns garotos... como Harry. Apenas sorriu. Ela o achava um bom menino.  
Ao terminar da seleção e do jantar, ela resolveu ir logo dormir. Naquela noite, por incrível que pareça, ela não teve sonhos. Dormiu profundamente. 


	2. Mudanças Radicais

- Cho? Acorde. - era Larissa, acordando a amiga. - Você vai se atrasar pra aula.  
- Lary, me deixa dormir.  
- Não, senhora. A primeira aula é de poções! O Snape vai tirar alguns muitos pontos da gente!  
- Você venceu. - ela se levantou, colocou o uniforme e desceu pra tomar café.  
- Você está com uma cara terrível. - Larissa comentou, no café da manhã.  
- Liga não, Cho! - disse um menina, sentada ao seu lado. Baixinha, de olhos e cabelos castanhos claros. - Ela está é com inveja! Você está ótima!  
- Clara, não faz isso! Eu sei que eu estou um lixo! E está dando pra ver a falsidade na sua cara! - Cho disse, se exaltando, ela não era mais a mesma, sempre calma, mesmo que não suportasse certas atitudes. Ela se levantou, pegou sua mochila e caminhou até a saída do salão. Larissa saiu atrás dela. Clara, por sua vez, desatou a chorar.  
- Cho, espere! - Larissa corria atrás dela, até que alcançou.  
- Eu não suporto mais essas garotas, Lary! Falsas, metidas, chatas! Rrrrrr. - ela estava muito indignada.  
- Eu sei, mas sempre fizeram isso e você nunca reagiu assim!  
- Eu cansei de ser sempre a "Cho educada, inteligente, popular, certinha..."! Cansei! Eu não me suportava mais, entende? Cansei de, por mais que eu esteja feia e horrorosa, as pessoas sempre diziam que estou linda!- ela disse em um fôlego só.  
- Calma, depois do fora que você deu naquela garota, eu duvido que isso se repita!  
- Tomara mesmo.  
- Agora vamos voltar pra lá?  
- Não, eu acho que vou dar uma volta, não estou muito bem.  
- Certo, quer que eu fique com você?  
- Não, não precisa, obrigada. - Larissa fez que entendeu com a cabeça e foi embora.  
- O que está havendo comigo? Será que estou tão nervosa por causa da Clara? - ela falou, para si mesma.  
Resolveu dar uma volta no jardim para espairecer, não podia ir pra uma aula de Poções do jeito que estava, nervosa até demais... Seria capaz de explodir uma poção na cara do Snape. E assim foi... Quem sabe não fazia bem àqueles cabelos? O passeio no jardim melhorou seu ânimo, mas não tanto, se alguém puxasse o saco dela, ou fizesse algo do qual ela não gostasse, a pouca paciência que ela tinha conseguido em alguns minutos no jardim iriam pelo cano...  
Pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu à sala de poções, chegou a tempo, Snape ainda não chegara. Ela se sentou ao lado de Larissa, que tinha guardado um lugar ao seu lado. Larissa, como sempre, a fez rir um pouco. Snape chegou e mandou uma poção complicadíssima. Como era muito inteligente, ela acertou de primeira, mas por ironia do destino, hoje, justo hoje, Snape acordou inspirado a implicar com os alunos. Se bem que ele sempre faz isso, mas a vítima do dia foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Cho Chang.  
Quando ela acabou sua poção, ele foi ver e colocou muitos defeitos, ela refez, mais defeitos... Refez a poção umas três vezes, com o professor com a cara no caldeirão, observando tudo. Na quarta vez, ela, numa distração dele, colocou um ingrediente que fez tudo explodir naquela cara sebosa dele! O que rendeu menos 50 pontos para a Corvinal. Quem diria que logo no primeiro dia de aula, Cho Chang iria fazer a Corvinal perder 50 pontos?  
- Cho, você me surpreendeu! - Larissa disse à amiga, ao fim da aula. - Aquilo foi de propósito?  
- Você acha que eu iria fazer aquilo de propósito? Claro! Claro que foi de propósito! Não agüentava mais aquela "coisa" me enchendo!  
- Sabe, perdemos 50 pontos, mas eu adorei! A cara do Snape foi muito engraçada! - e as duas caíram na risada.  
Em pouco tempo, a notícia já havia se espalhado por todas as casas. E vários alunos foram falar com Cho.  
- Mas será possível que até quando eu faço uma coisa errada, eles me dão parabéns? - ela comentou para Larissa.  
- Mas eu tenho que concordar com eles, foi demais! - Larissa disse, caindo na gargalhada.  
O dia correu normal, na medida do possível. Alguns alunos a olhavam estranho, como se pensassem " Como ela pôde ter feito aquilo?", outros ainda a parabenizavam.  
Ninguém imaginava que ela poderia mudar da água para o vinho assim, de um ano para o outro...  
À noite, ela resolveu ficar um pouco no Salão Comunal até um pouco mais tarde, pensando. Ela relembrou dos tempos com Cedrico, nos dias em que eles fugiam para ficar namorando pelas salas, nos jardins... (N/A: não pensem besteira!) Ai, como eram bons aqueles tempos... E nem faz tanto tempo assim...  
Em seu coração, em seu cérebro só existia a figura de Cedrico, ninguém mais... Mas as pessoas não podem viver tanto tempo sem amar, sem ter alguém em especial para se importar... Mas será que ela podia? Não, afinal, é um ser humano. 


	3. A melhor aluna ainda

Os dias foram correndo assim, com mais travessuras da nova Cho. Mas Cedrico ainda fazia parte de seus pensamentos... Não havia um dia em que não pensasse nele. Até que a época das provas chegou. De tirar boas notas ela não abria mão. Deixou as brincadeiras e palhaçadas de lado e enfiou a cara nos livros, principalmente de poções, porque sabia que com um errinho de nada, podia ser até uma vírgula, Snape iria diminuir sua nota... Não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Ela estudava o dia inteiro e, às vezes, virava a noite. De dia acompanhada de Larissa, de noite, sozinha. Larissa era uma boa aluna também, não como Cho, de tirar sempre dez, mas sua média variava de oito à nove.  
  
- Cho, vamos à biblioteca? Tenho que pegar uns livros, não estou entendendo "bulhufas" de Transfiguração.- Larissa disse, revirando a cara.  
  
- Vamos, sim. Eu também tenho que pesquisar umas coisas. - a menina respondeu, seguindo para a biblioteca.  
  
- Ah, é? Que matéria?  
  
- DCAT.  
  
- Mas você sabe tudo sobre DCAT! Aliás, sabe tudo sobre tudo...  
  
- Não exagere! Mas DCAT é uma matéria importante, principalmente agora. - ela disse, séria.  
  
- Olha ali! Vamos pegar aquela mesa! - Larissa apontou para uma mesa à um canto, onde não tinha quase ninguém. Elas acomodaram seu material em cima da mesa e foram às prateleiras em busca de livros.  
  
Cho estava olhando uma prateleira com bastante atenção, e quando tirou um livro, deu de cara com um par de olhos verde vivos, por trás de óculos redondos. Ela levou um susto, pulando pra trás.  
  
- Desculpe, não queria te assustar.- ele disse, em tom preocupado.  
  
- Harry? Não, não se desculpe.- ela deu um sorriso. - Eu é que estou no mundo da Lua ultimamente, desculpe-me.  
  
- Não, não tem problema. - ele deu de ombros. Ela notou que ele estava um pouco nervoso, mas devia ser por causa das provas...  
  
- Certo, então, até mais.- ela deu um sorriso e se virou.  
  
- Puxa, você demorou! Muito trabalho para encontrar um livro? - Larissa perguntou, assim que Cho se sentou.  
  
- Não, é que eu dei de cara com o Harry em uma prateleira.- ela disse, calma.  
  
- Como assim?- ela se mostrou muito interessada.  
  
- Eu estava procurando um livro, quando o tirei da prateleira, vi o Harry do outro lado, a gente ficou conversando um pouco. - ela explicou, sem dar muita importância.  
  
- Mas que Harry?  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
- Cho, me desculpe, mas eu acho que o Harry está a fim de você, sei não, posso estar enganada, mas...  
  
- Esqueça isso, Lary! Nós somos apenas colegas, nos falamos uma vez na vida e outra na morte... Essa coisa de vocês sempre acharem que um garoto tá a fim da gente só porque conversam me cansa, viu?- ela disse, irritada, se enterrando no livro.  
  
- Mas eu acho isso há muito tempo....- ela disse isso mais para ela do que para Cho, que fingiu não ter escutado.  
  
A primeira prova era de Transfiguração e McGonnagal pegou pesado nas aulas...  
  
A semana foi exaustiva, estudar, estudar, estudar, ninguém fazia mais nada a não ser... estudar... Mas quando acabou, estavam todos apreensivos com as notas.  
  
As notas de Cho, não foram nenhuma novidade. Transfiguração- 10, Poções - 9 (a implicância de Snape...), DCAT - 10 e assim por diante... Nenhuma nota abaixo de nove... As de Larissa também não. Como sempre estavam variando entre oito e nove.  
  
Tudo na vida de Cho havia mudado drasticamente, sempre fora calma e doce, agora está impulsiva e sem medir conseqüências... Mas uma coisa não mudou, sua inteligência. Continuava a ser a melhor aluna da Corvinal. Quem sabe até de Hogwarts?  
  
- Cho? Você ainda está aí?- era Larissa, que descia as escadas do Salão Comunal, com uma cara cansada.  
  
- Estou pensando.- a menina respondeu.  
  
- Cedrico?  
  
- É. Sinto saudades daqueles tempos...- ela disse, baixando a cabeça.  
  
- Cho, se não for possível esquecê-lo, tente recordá-lo, mas sem amá-lo. Às vezes se ama uma lembrança, mas a pessoa já foi esquecida.- Larissa disse, tentando diminuir a dor da amiga.  
  
- Não, Lary. Você não entende, meu amor pelo Cedrico era maior do que tudo.- ela disse, sorrindo fraco.- Não é apenas a lembrança. Às vezes me sinto muito vazia sem ele.  
  
- Você está se sentindo vazia porque não ama mais. Porque você não pode amar uma pessoa que já não está mais entre nós. - Cho a olhou, sem nenhuma expressão.- Agora, tente dormir, tivemos uma semana cansativa, você está exausta. Vá descansar.  
  
- Não, não estou com cabeça. Não vou conseguir dormir. Vá você.  
  
- Mas pense no que eu te falei.- se virou e subiu as escadas. 


	4. Caminhando para um avanço

...  
- Ai, ai! Vou me atrasar! - Cho dizia apressada pelo corredor, vazio. - Por que eu sempre faço isso? Como fui esquecer do treino? Tonta, burra! - ela ia se xingando.  
  
- Cho! Até que enfim! Quase começamos sem você! - dizia Caroline Hopkim, capitã do time. - Vamos logo!  
  
- Me desculpem, pessoal... Eu esqueci que hoje tinha treino, ontem fiquei no Salão até tarde e... - mas sua explicação foi interrompida.  
  
- Tudo bem, não precisa explicar, mas que não se repita, viu?- disse Caroline.  
  
- Não vai. - ela respondeu, montando na vassoura e pairando no ar.  
  
- Vamos lá, time! Aos seus postos!- Caroline levantou vôo. O resto do time a seguiu.  
  
Naquele sábado, Caroline havia reservado a manhã e parte da tarde. Um tempo depois de começado o treino, Larissa chegou a fim de assistir, mas logo depois foi embora, se divertir um pouco. Ficaram treinando durante bastante tempo, Cho tinha melhorado bastante. De repente, ouviu-se um grito de Caroline.  
- Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela disse, indignada, ao ver o menino, perto de uma das arquibancadas. - Espionando, por acaso? - ela gritava.  
  
- Não, Hopkim! Eu vim perguntar se podem ceder o campo na parte da tarde para a Grifinória. - agora, Harry era o capitão do time. Cho olhava tudo lá de cima.  
  
- Não, Potter! Eu reservei o campo pra Corvinal para parte da tarde também! - Caroline gritava. Agora havia descido da vassoura e estava cara a cara com ele. O que fazia grande diferença, ele era bem mais alto...  
  
- Caroline!- Cho berrou de lá de cima.- Deixe o campo com ele! A gente está aqui a manhã toda! Estamos todos cansados!- ela vinha descendo. Caroline se virou pra ela.  
  
- Cho, o que você tem na cabeça? Precisamos treinar!- a menina falou.  
  
- Precisamos treinar, está bem, eu sei disso! Mas estou morta! Treinamos a manhã inteira, deixe-nos descansar! - o resto do time concordou.  
  
- Não pense que será sempre assim, Potter.- Caroline falou para Harry, deu as costas e foi embora, emburrada.  
  
- Não liga não, Harry. Ela parece ser rabugenta assim, mas é uma boa pessoa. - Cho disse à Harry, que parecia assustado com a outra. Cho estava com um rabo-de-cavalo que já estava todo "troncho" por causa dos vôos. Fios caiam por sobre seu rosto, que estava vermelho (N/A: sabe, quando a gente corre, ficamos cansados e vermelhos).  
  
- Ah, ela é muito rabugenta, na verdade. - ela riu.  
  
- Você estava aqui só por causa do treino mesmo? - ela perguntou, andando pelas arquibancadas.  
  
- O... O quê?- ele gaguejou um pouco, a seguindo.  
  
- Ou você estava aqui para nos espionar? - ela disse, com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Ah! Não... - ela sentiu que ele parecia um pouco aliviado, mas não comentou. - Era só por causa do treino mesmo.  
  
- Então? Como foram seus testes? Bons?- ela perguntou, eles já estavam saindo do campo.  
  
- Ah, nem tanto, não me dei muito bem em Poções, nem em Adivinhação... - ele respondeu, fracassado.  
  
- Sei, o Snape Seboso também implica com você, não é?  
  
- E como implica... Eu soube o que você fez com ele no segundo dia de aula.- ele riu.- Bem feito pra ele! Nem eu teria feito melhor. - desta vez, os dois riram.  
  
Foram conversando até chegarem ao castelo, lá se separaram, Cho seguiu para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, e Harry para o da Grifinória.  
  
Ela precisava de um banho, estava muito suada. Chegou ao banheiro, entrou no chuveiro, água fria. O banho foi relaxante. Quando acabou, foi almoçar. Encontrou Larissa lá, conversando com uns garotos. Resolveu não atrapalhar. Mas assim que a menina a viu, se levantou e foi sentar com ela.  
  
- Cho! Como foi seu treino?- ela perguntou.  
  
- Ah, normal. E você? Novidades? - ela perguntou, com um sorrisinho maroto, olhando os garotos. Larissa riu.  
  
- Não, mas estamos caminhando para um avanço! - e riu novamente, acompanhada por Cho.  
  
- O que você pretende fazer hoje? - Cho perguntou, se servindo.  
  
- Ah, não sei... Sinceramente, não tenho idéia... - ela respondeu, dando de ombros.- E você?  
  
- Acho que vou ficar no dormitório, caída na cama. - Cho disse, desanimada.- Estou muito cansada, Caroline matou a gente! Se não fosse o Harry...  
  
- O Harry, sei... - Larissa disse, com um sorriso bem malicioso.  
  
- Não pense besteiras! Se não fosse ele, estaria lá até agora...  
  
- Assim você me ofende! Eu não penso besteiras, penso em possibilidades! - ela deu um sorriso.  
  
- Eu sei muito bem dessas suas possibilidades e te digo, estão fora de cogitação! - falou, logo depois bebendo uma bela dose de suco de abóbora. 


	5. Corvinal x Sonserina

Capitulo 05 - Corvinal x Sonserina  
  
- Ah, não! - Cho exclamou, chateada.  
  
- O que foi? - era Larissa, se esticando para ver melhor o quadro de avisos.  
  
- Foi que o nosso primeiro jogo vai ser contra a Sonserina. - Cho respondeu, desviando da multidão.  
  
- E o que tem isso? - a outra perguntou, dando de ombros.  
  
- Eu não gosto nem um pouco de jogar com eles... eles trapaceiam muito... - a menina respondeu, sentando-se em uma mesa no Salão comunal.  
  
- Mas mesmo eles trapaceando, vocês treinaram bastante! E além do mais, esse não é um jogo do campeonato, não vale nada esse jogo.  
  
- Tem razão, mas mesmo assim...  
  
A semana passou bem rápido e o jogo já estava para começar.  
  
- E entra em campo o time da Corvinal! - começou Lino Jordan.- Caroline Hopkim é a capitã e artilheira. Juntamente com Aline Boggs e Alexandra Multh! Como batedores temos Peter Straus e Thomas Cognard. A apanhadora é Cho Chang! - ele apresentou o time.  
  
- Agora a Sonserina... Marcus Filtch é o capitão e atrilheiro. - ele apresentou restante do time...- O apanhador é Draco Malfoy! E começa o jogo!  
  
A Sonserina começou bem... 30 X 0... Mas a Corvinal logo se recuperou e empataram. Cho e Draco procuravam minuciosamente pelo pomo.  
  
- Chang! - Draco gritou à Cho, à alguns metros de distância. Ela o olhou de cara feia. - Você sabe que vamos ganhar esse jogo e que eu vou capturar o pomo! - ela virou o rosto e ignorou. - Porém, eu deixo você ganhar se você for minha durante duas semanas! - agora não podia ignorar, o que ele pensava que ela era?  
  
- Malfoy, como pode ser tão baixo?  
  
- Aceita ou não? É a sua chance de mostrar que é boa. Imagine, pertencer à um Malfoy?  
  
- Primeiro que eu não pertenço à ninguém! Segundo que eu não sou como suas adoradoras, eu não me dou! Terceiro que até um trouxa é muito melhor que você e sua família! - ela disse, toda a sua raiva por aquela família iria sair pela sua garganta se não parasse à tempo.  
  
- Como ousa?! - agora Draco estava vermelho de raiva.  
  
Lá embaixo, as torcidas e parte da Lufa-Lufa e da Grifinória estavam assistindo. As atenções estavam voltadas para os dois apanhadores, que discutiam freneticamente. Quem via pensava que estavam discutindo sobre o jogo, mas nunca imaginariam que era uma briga envolvendo até a família.  
  
- Seus pais vão saber disso!- Draco continuava. Suas famílias se conheciam e, por incrível que pareça, freqüentavam um a casa do outro, claro, negócios, sempre. Os pais dos dois trabalhavam no Ministério, ocupando cargos importantes. As mães não trabalhavam, mas eram muito inteligentes também. Duas famílias de sangue puríssimo.  
  
- Conte se você quiser, eu não tenho medo! Se você não consegue resolver seus problemas sozinho... Amadureça, Malfoy! Cresça! Quem sabe um dia possamos ter uma conversa civilizada! - ela disse, saindo de perto dele.  
  
- Você vai se arrepender, Chang! Muito!- ele gritou.  
  
Cho começou a procurar desesperadamente pela pequena bolinha dourada. De repente, ela vê Draco sair desparado até um ponto, ela segue com os olhos e vê o pomo. Mas não ia dar tempo, ele estava perto demais. Mas ela foi a toda velocidade que pôde, mas quando chegou, ele havia acabado de pegar o pomo.  
  
- E Draco Malfoy captura o pomo! Vitória da Sonserina!- Lino Jordan narrava.- Chang tentou, mas Malfoy foi mas rápido, o que é uma pena... - ele continuou, fracassado.  
  
- Sr. Jordan, quando vai parar de torcer contra Sonserina? Ou sempre estar ao lado da sua casa? - Minerva ralhou. - Vou arranjar um narrador neutro!  
  
- Desculpe, professora...  
  
- Eu disse, Chang. - Draco se aproximou de Cho, após a multidão ter se afastado dele.  
  
- Não é o campeonato, Malfoy. Não me importa.- ela disse, sem olhar para ele.  
  
- Eu acho que pra ela importa. - ele disse, apontando para Caroline, que estava sentada, arrasada. Cho saiu correndo até ela, deixando Malfoy.  
  
- Caroline? - Cho a chamou.  
  
- Cho.  
  
- Me desculpe. Quando eu vi o pomo, Malfoy est... - mas ela não conseguiu terminar.  
  
- Como fomos perder para a Sonserina?- Caroline parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra de Cho.  
  
- Carol, era só um jogo, sem importância.- falou Peter, seu namorado e batedor.  
  
- No campeonato, nós vamos conseguir.  
  
- É, vamos. - Caroline esboçou um sorriso.  
  
- Cho!- era Larissa, que vinha correndo.  
  
- Oi, Lary.- ela disse, desanimada.  
  
- Vocês jogaram muito bem! Não desanimem! - Larissa falou para todo o time.  
  
- Obrigada. - Caroline falou, secamente.  
  
Cho e Larissa foram andando de volta ao castelo.  
  
- O que você estava falando com o Malfoy? - Larissa perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- É uma longa história... - e Cho contou-lhe tudo, a menina ficou revoltada.  
  
- Aquele...aquele louro agüado...quem ele pensa que é? - Larissa dizia, na porta do banheiro, enquanto Cho tomava banho.  
  
- Ele é um Malfoy! Se acha muito por causa disso! - Cho gritou de lá de dentro.  
  
- Grande coisa! Ai, como eu odeio aquela família! Desculpe, Cho, sei que seus pais... - ela ia completar, mas Cho gritou.  
  
- Não! Meus pais também não gostam deles! Vão lá só por causa dos negócios mesmo...- ela disse, saindo do banheiro.- Vamos esquecer isso? Estou com fome, que tal jantarmos?- ela sugeriu.  
  
- Vamos...  
  
Elas seguiram juntas até o Salão Principal. Jantaram, ficaram conversando com alguns amigos no Salão comunal e depois Cho foi dormir. Larissa resolveu ficar lá mais um tempo, afinal, estava falando com um gato! Lindo de morrer!  
  
Cho ficou ainda um tempo se revirando na cama. Pensando em como Malfoy pode ser tão estúpido. Logo depois seus pensamentos se distanciaram e chegaram à Cedrico, depois, nas palavras de sua mãe... "guarde essas lembranças, assim, estará para sempre guardando Cedrico em seu coração" depois nas palavras de Larissa ..."se não for possível esquecê-lo, tente recordá-lo, mas sem amá-lo. Às vezes se ama uma lembrança, mas a pessoa já foi esquecida". "Não, não é isso, eu sei que não... Ele estará sempre em meu coração." Ela pensava, firme. Mas... Será?  
  
Naquela noite, ela sonhou. Teve um sonho estranho. 


	6. Recado

Capitulo 06 - Recado  
  
Era um lugar bonito, cheio de flores, e o Sol era confortante. Ela estava sentada comendo uma maçã, quando viu um vulto, que foi se aproximando e mostrando seu rosto. Era ele, Cedrico. Ela ficou olhando para ele, sem conseguir se mover. Ele veio em sua direção, e quando ela ia falar, ele fez sinal para fazer silêncio. Se sentou ao seu lado e ficaram olhando a paisagem, ela deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e fechou os olhos. Ele acariciou seus cabelos. Parecia tão real, ela estava com Cedrico, como nos velhos tempos. Sentados no jardim, olhando a paisagem. Aquilo era um mundo com amor, um mundo perfeito. De repente ele falou...  
  
- Não podemos viver sem amar, seja feliz, não se feche para o amor, Cho. - ela o olhou, sem entender. E ele continuou. - Eu já não pertenço mais ao seu mundo e não quero me sentir culpado de ver você sozinha e infeliz. Já se passou muito tempo, você precisa viver. Você tem dezesseis anos, é jovem, linda. E sei que quem você escolher será um garoto legal e que merecerá você. Não se prenda à uma lembrança minha, eu sei que sempre vou estar no seu coração, e você no meu, aonde quer que eu esteja, pra sempre. Sempre estarei olhando por você e te protegendo. - ela apenas o fitava.  
  
- Eu sempre vou te amar. - ela disse, com os olhos marejados.  
  
- Eu também. Mas você não pode mais me amar como amou, não mais. Ame as pessoas ao seu redor, não se pode amar uma lembrança.  
  
- Larissa já me disse isso.  
  
- Ela estava certa.  
  
- Eu quero te ver velhinha, com seus netinhos. Para isso é necessário que me esqueça e que abra seu coração novamente. Eu não ficarei feliz em te ver velhinha, sozinha.  
  
- Dói ter que ser obrigada a te esquecer... A tristeza toma conta do meu corpo e não consigo fazer mais nada. - ela disse, o abraçando.  
  
- A dor é diferente da tristeza. A dor nos faz crescer, a tristeza nos afunda e destrói.  
  
- Eu nunca vou encontrar outro. O meu verdadeiro amor é você.  
  
- O verdadeiro amor pode estar à alguns metros de distância, e nem percebemos... Tudo tem seu tempo, até para enxergar o verdadeiro amor. - ele levantou, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. - Lembre-se disso. - e foi andando em rumo ao nada, até que sua imagem desapareceu.  
  
- Não! Não me deixe! - ela gritava.  
  
- Cho, acorde! - Larissa falava à amiga. Cho sentou na cama e a abraçou. - Calma, foi um pesadelo, passou.  
  
- Cedrico. - Cho disse, com os olhos marejados. - Ele... Ele... Ele disse para eu esquecê-lo e... que o verdadeiro amor poderia estar ao meu lado... - ela começou a chorar. Larissa colocou um pouco de água de uma jarra em um copo.  
  
- Tome, beba isso. - a menina ofereceu o copo à amiga, e afagou-lhe os cabelos. - agora, calma, já passou. Foi apenas um sonho.  
  
- Não, não foi só isso. Era ele, eu tenho certeza, ele apareceu pra mim, em sonho. - Cho tinha o olhar fixado em um ponto qualquer do quarto.  
  
- Cho, trate de dormir de novo. Amanhã conversaremos, com calma, está bem? - Larissa pegou o copo que estava na mão da amiga e pôs na mesinha. Cho se deitou e se cobriu.  
  
- Obrigada, Lary. - ela disse à menina, que já estava se deitando também.  
  
- Não se preocupe. - ela respondeu, sorrindo.  
  
O resto da noite foi tranqüila. Sem mais nenhum sonho. Ela acordou antes de todas. Se trocou e desceu para o Salão Comunal, onde só encontrou crianças do primeiro ano. Se sentou em frente à lareira, agora apagada, e ficou pensando em seu sonho. Recordava cada palavra de Cedrico. "O verdadeiro amor pode estar à alguns metros de distância e nem percebemos..." "Será que ele se referia à alguém?" esse era seu pensamento, antes de...  
  
- Conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada! - Larissa falou, atrás do sofá em que Cho estava sentada.  
  
- Bom dia pra você também, Lary! - Cho brincou.  
  
- Bom dia! - Larissa respondeu, rindo e sentando-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Acho que você está querendo saber do sonho, não é? - Cho perguntou, olhando para baixo.  
  
- Com certeza, me conte tudo, detalhe por detalhe! - ela disse, parecendo excitada.  
  
Cho contou tudo à ela, todos os detalhes do sonho.  
  
- Você acha que era um recado, ou algo do tipo? - Larissa perguntou, ao fim da narrativa.  
  
- Eu não sei... Eu não sei mesmo...  
  
- Vamos tomar café? Estou com fome. - Larissa sugeriu. - Eu penso melhor de barriga cheia.  
  
- Vá você, não estou com fome.  
  
- Só não vale ficar sem fome até o jantar, está bem, mocinha? - ela disse, levantando-se. Cho riu.  
  
- Está bem, mãe. - Cho ironizou.  
  
- Não quero minha filha passando mal! - Larissa entrou na brincadeira. As duas riram e Larissa saiu do Salão, deixando Cho com seus pensamentos.  
  
Será possível um sonho mudar escolhas do futuro? 


	7. O dia das bruxas

Capitulo 07 - O dia das bruxas  
  
- Olha, o Dumbledore vai dar uma festa de Dia das Bruxas! - Larissa falou, empolgada.  
  
- Festa? Humm, legal.- Cho comentou, não tão empolgada como a amiga.  
  
- Pena que não é um baile... - Larissa se desanimou.  
  
- Ainda bem que não é um baile...- Cho disse, sentando-se e começando a ler uma revista. Larissa se jogou no sofá. - Essa festa vai ser para todos desde o primeiro ano?  
  
- Não, acho que a partir do quarto, como o baile de inverno. Por falar no baile... Você já sabe com que vestido você vai?  
  
- Eu não vou.- Cho respondeu, simplesmente.  
  
- Como assim, não vai? - Larissa arregalou os olhos. - Você lembra do que o Cedrico disse? Você tem que aproveitar a vida, menina! - Larissa gesticulava.  
  
- Eu vou pensar. - Cho disse, sabendo que não podia discutir com Larissa, sempre perdia, a menina tinha argumentos de sobra!  
  
- Vamos comer? - Larissa sugeriu.  
  
- Você só pensa em comida? - Cho parou de ler a revista e olhou para a amiga com uma cara torta.  
  
- Eu tenho culpa? É o meu estômago! - Larissa disse, apontando para a própria barriga.  
  
- Sorte sua que não engorda!  
  
- É mesmo... Mas... Vamos? Meu estômago está roncando... - ela disse, massageando a barriga.  
  
- Lary, só tem um detalhe... São três da tarde, não tem comida essa hora! Vai ter que esperar até o jantar!  
  
- Você acha mesmo? Com o estômago que eu tenho, eu vou na cozinha todos os dias! Os elfos já estão acostumados comigo!  
  
- Se você diz... Mas eu não estou com fome, vá você.  
  
- Tudo bem, nos vemos depois. - Cho riu da amiga e voltou a ler.  
  
A festa seria no dia seguinte, teria música e dança, seria uma festa bem jovem, porém mais informal do que o baile de inverno. Sem trajes à rigor, casais e tudo mais. Estava mais para uma festa dos trouxas do que dos bruxos. Parecia que tinha baixado um espírito adolescente em Dumbledore.  
  
Cho resolveu escolher uma roupa, já que não tinha nada a fazer. Subiu as escadas, entrou no dormitório e abriu seu malão. Nossa! Estava uma bagunça! Aproveitou para arrumar e descobriu roupas bem interessantes. Pelo menos isso serviu para ela esquecer por um momento suas preocupações, seu sonho e tudo mais... Demorou um tempão arrumando seu malão. A roupa que ela escolheu foi uma calça estilo jeans escuro, cintura baixa, com uma borboleta linda na barra. Ela havia comprado a calça em uma loja trouxa, adorava a moda jovem deles. Uma blusa azul marinho com manga ¾ e um decote em forma de "V" e uma sandália plataforma. Cho arrumou a roupa por cima do malão e o fechou.  
  
Desceu as escadas, estava um dia muito monótono. Não tinha nada pra fazer... Olhou para o jardim, mas estava um dia horrível. Larissa estava na cozinha. Não tinha sono. Não tinha ninguém com quem pudesse conversar. Resolveu ir à biblioteca. Ler sempre ocupava sua cabeça. Graças aos deuses que ela não encontrou Malfoy no caminho, não sabia do que seria capaz.  
  
Assim que chegou, viu o "trio fantástico", como o resto da escola os chamava, sentados à um canto. Deveriam estar tramando das suas... Percebeu que Harry a olhou, ela sorriu e acenou. Logo seus dois amigos; ao que parecia, eram Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, ela nunca havia falado com eles; viraram e olharam para ela também. Mas ela não percebeu, já estava em uma das estantes, de literatura romântica, escolhendo um livro. Se sentou à uma mesa bem afastada de todos, não gostava de ler cercada de gente. Depois de um tempo, muito tempo, já não havia muita gente na biblioteca.  
  
- Cho? - uma voz cochichou atrás dela. A menina virou e encontrou Larissa. - E aí? O que você está lendo? - A menina cochichava para Cho, bem baixo.  
  
- Lary, porque você está falando tão baixo? - Cho perguntou.  
  
- Por causa dela. - e apontou Madame Pince. - Quando eu entrei, ela me mandou fazer absoluto silêncio. Só faltou não deixar eu entrar aqui. - ela deu uma careta para a bibliotecária, o que fez Cho rir baixinho.  
  
- E porque você acha que ela fez isso? - Larissa a olhou contrariada. - Você parece mais um furacão quando entra nos lugares!  
  
- Ah, você também? Não enche. - ela falou um pouco mais alto e levou um "shhh" de Madame Pince. - Cho que você está lendo? - Larissa perguntou, depois de dar uma nova careta para a "chata".  
  
- Ah, é besteira. Só pra me divertir um pouco. - Cho respondeu, fechando o livro. - E você? Ficou esse tempo todo na cozinha?  
  
- Não, depois que saí, fui procurar você, rodei esse castelo todo, mas o incrível foi que último lugar que me veio à cabeça foi aqui! Sou uma anta mesmo... - Cho riu mais um pouco com a amiga e saíram da biblioteca, para felicidade de Madame Pince, ela tinha uma implicância com Larissa...  
  
- Você já sabe a roupa que vai amanhã? - Larissa perguntou, no corredor.  
  
- Sim... E você?  
  
- Me ajuda a escolher? Estou numa dúvida cruel... - Larissa encenou.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Elas foram até o dormitório, escolheram a roupa de Larissa e foram jantar.  
  
- Eu não sei como você consegue comer ainda, depois de ter se empanturrado na cozinha. - Cho comentou.  
  
- Eu tenho que aproveitar que eu não engordo! - Larissa respondeu, realmente, ela não engordava. Estava sempre em forma.  
  
Elas riram e conversaram muito com colegas de casa. Foi uma noite muito divertida, mas mais divertida ainda, seria a noite do Dia das Bruxas...  
  
Finalmente chegou, depois do jantar, Dumbledore mandou todos irem se arrumar. Logo, estavam todos no Salão Principal. A festa tinha D.J. e tudo! À moda "bruxesca", mas tinha...  
  
Cho resolveu que ia se matar de cansaço naquela festa, com o consentimento de Larissa, que fazia de tudo para que a amiga se divertisse. Logo elas se separam no Salão, havia muitas pessoas dançando e era uma confusão só. Tirando a parte que Larissa sempre procurava ficar perto dos "gatinhos". Cho estava dançando até não poder mais. Nem sabia quem estava ou não perto dela. Ela mesma achava que era pra tentar por para fora toda a tristeza que vinha sentindo.  
  
Para o alívio de muitos ali, não teve música de dança lenta. Só as agitadas mesmo.  
  
A festa terminou à uma da manhã. Bem tarde...E como era um domingo, Dumbledore atrasou as aulas de segunda, elas começariam só à tarde. Para a alegria de todos.  
  
Cho estava exausta no fim da festa, bem como a maioria. Estava "carregando" Larissa porque a amiga havia bebido cerveja amanteigada demais, apesar de não ser alcóolica, cerveja amanteigada não fazia bem à Larissa... A menina estava tontinha. À caminho do Salão Comunal da Corvinal, ela encontrou Harry, Hermione e Rony, que também pareciam exaustos. Eles ajudaram Cho a levar Larissa até a porta do Salão Comunal. Eles foram conversando no caminho.  
  
- Minha nossa, me desculpem e obrigada.- Cho agradeceu à eles pela ajuda e deu um belo sorriso.- Sabe, cerveja amanteigada não faz bem à ela, tadinha... - os três fizeram um sinal de "não tem problema". - Ah! Muito prazer em conhecê-los!- ela se referiu à Rony e Hermione.- Larissa também ficaria feliz em conhecer vocês, mas em um outro momento ela conhece, não é?- e os quatro riram.- Bom, deixe eu ir... Muito obrigada de novo. Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem, podem contar comigo.  
  
- Não foi nada.- Hermione disse. Cho olhou para Harry e sorriu.  
  
Larissa estava tontinha. Mas, com esforço, conseguiu subir as escadas. Cho a deitou na cama e foi dormir. Teve uma noite muito tranqüila, dormiu muito bem, devido ao cansaço. 


	8. Como você me deixou passar por isso? Que...

Capitulo 08 - Como você me deixou passar por isso? Que mico!  
  
- Como, Cho? Me diz! Como você me deixou passar por isso? Ai, que mico! - falava Larissa, andando de um lado para o outro, com a mão na testa, depois de Cho ter contado tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior.  
  
- Lary, calma. Eles não pensaram nada demais... - Cho sabia que deviam ter pensado algo, mas não conseguiria levar Larissa sozinha até o Salão comunal.  
  
- Não, imagina! - Larissa ironizou.  
  
- Lary, eu não ia conseguir te trazer pra cá, do jeito que você estava! Você estava caindo! - Cho gritou.  
  
- E agora? Com que cara eu vou olhar para eles? - ela sentou na cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. - Eureca! Eu não vou olhar!- ela disse, levantando a cabeça.  
  
- Não, senhora! Você vai agradecer à eles.  
  
- Ai... Tem certeza? - ela contorceu o rosto. Cho fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
- E vamos agora! - Cho disse, puxando a amiga pelo braço.  
  
Elas desceram as escadas e se dirigiram ao Salão Principal, onde os três deveriam estar. Mas só encontraram dois. Hermione e Harry.  
  
- Ah, oi! - Cho disse, se aproximando deles.  
  
- Olá! - disseram os dois, sorrindo.  
  
- Bom, a Lary quer agradecer à vocês por ontem. - Cho disse, meio sem jeito.  
  
- Ah, obrigada, gente. Valeu mesmo, sabe, cerveja amanteigada não me faz nem um pouco bem... - ela disse, corando levemente.  
  
- É, nós percebemos. - disse Hermione. A menina corou muito agora.  
  
- Desculpem o transtorno. - ela continuou.  
  
- Não, não se preocupe. - disseram Harry e Hermione.  
  
- Obrigada de novo.  
  
- De nada. - Hermione disse com um sorriso.  
  
- E aonde está o Ronald? - desta vez foi Cho quem perguntou.  
  
- Aquele lá ainda está dormindo. - Harry respondeu.  
  
- Então, uma outra hora eu agradeço à ele.- Larissa sugeriu.  
  
- Bem, então, nós já vamos.- Cho disse.  
  
- Não! Por que vocês não ficam com a gente?- Harry sugeriu. Cho olhou para Larissa que assentiu.  
  
Os quatro ficaram conversando um bom tempo, rindo e falando besteiras. No final, Larissa já estava se dando muito bem com eles, e eles haviam gostado muito dela também. Mas depois elas foram, tinham que acabar de arrumar uns pergaminhos para as aulas do dia. E não encontraram Rony...  
  
- Viu? Eles são legais. - disse Cho à amiga, no Salão Comunal, enquanto arrumavam as coisas para as aulas.  
  
- É, são. E eu acho que não estou tão errada assim... O Harry não tirou os olhos de você, Cho.  
  
- Pare, Lary! Você me vem com umas besteiras de vez em quando... - ela disse, voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho. "Até que Harry não é feio, até bem bonitinho...Cho, esqueça isso!" ela pensava.  
  
As aulas da tarde não foram muito tranqüilas, os alunos não paravam de falar da festa. E de como Dumbledore estava bem humorado.  
  
Cho e Larissa não encontraram Rony ou qualquer um dos integrantes do "trio fantástico". É... Ficava para outro dia. 


	9. É, não foi como o planejado

Capitulo 09 - É, não foi como o planejado  
  
- Não! - Cho exclamou, levando a mão à testa, depois do anúncio que Dumbledore fez. "O primeiro jogo será Grifinória X Corvinal! No próximo sábado."  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Larissa.  
  
- Malfoy. O primeiro jogo tinha que ser com a Sonserina! - ela respondeu, alarmada.  
  
- Calma, se você ganhar e a Sonserina também, vocês jogam. - Larissa, disse, parecendo calma.  
  
- Lary, aprenda uma única coisa. - Cho começou - Harry Potter é o apanhador mais jovem do século e só perdeu UM jogo nesses cinco anos dele em Hogwarts! - ela disse, nervosa. - Eu não me importo de perder para a Grifinória, mas eu daria tudo para ter um jogo com Malfoy.  
  
- Calma, Cho. Respira bem fundo. - Larissa disse, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga. - Olha, faça comigo: Inspira, expira... - ela demonstrou.  
  
- Lary!- Cho estava muito nervosa.  
  
- Tá, tudo bem, eu paro. - a menina se calou. Cho lançou um olhar de matar qualquer um à Malfoy, levantou e saiu do Salão. Larissa achou melhor deixá-la ir, pois poderia levar um tremendo fora. Falaria com ela depois...  
  
- Ai, mas que droga! E agora? Será que vou ter que esperar até o ano que vem? - Cho dizia, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório. - Eu preciso dar o troco no Malfoy... Mas como? Esperava que Dumbledore nos colocasse para jogar, mas não... Ele tinha que me colocar com a Grifinória! - ela pensava alto, em tom sarcástico, gesticulando. Ela ficou bastante tempo assim. Até que...  
  
- Cho? - Larissa entrou no quarto, com cautela. Encontrou a amiga ainda andando que nem uma barata tonta pelo dormitório. - Como você está?  
  
- Como você acha? - ela olhou a amiga, nervosa.  
  
- Não fique assim por causa de um jogo. - Larissa entrou e se sentou na cama.  
  
- Não é por causa do jogo! Quer dizer, é por causa do jogo! Ah! Sei lá... Eu quero dar o troco no Malfoy! - ela ainda estava nervosa, gritando.  
  
- Eu realmente não estou entendendo! - agora Larissa usava o mesmo tom de voz da amiga. - No dia em que tudo aconteceu, você não ficou tão nervosa!  
  
- Eu esperava que o Dumbledore nos colocasse para jogar! Mas não, olha o que ele fez! Me botou com a Grifinória! Que coisa mais estúpida! - ela jogava os braços para o alto.  
  
- Cho, calma. Você ainda vai ter outros jogos e poderá se vingar do Malfoy neles. - Larissa baixou o tom de voz.  
  
- Não, eu não vou! Agora só no campeonato do ano que vem!  
  
- Então você tem que pensar em um jeito de dar o troco nele de uma outra forma...  
  
- Eu estou pensando nisso desde que saí do Salão! - ela continuava gritando.  
  
- Só um detalhe, eu não tenho culpa! Não grite comigo! - Larissa também gritou.  
  
- Estou muito nervosa. - Cho disse, levando a mão à testa.  
  
- É, eu já percebi...  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei que não faz sentido nenhum eu ficar assim por causa de uma vingançazinha imbecil ao Malfoy. Mas não posso evitar.  
  
- Deve ser TPM... - Larissa disse baixinho, revirando os olhos. - Quando você quiser ter uma conversa decente, me procure, vou estar arrumando uns pergaminhos lá embaixo. - dizendo isso, ela levantou e se retirou do quarto.  
  
- Lary... - Cho queria pedir desculpas, mas a menina já tinha saído. Achou melhor esfriar a cabeça antes. - Mas que droga, Cho! Como você consegue ser tão imbecil? - ela falava consigo mesma.  
  
Passado um tempo, umas duas horas mais ou menos, Cho desceu, estava um pouco melhor e com a consciência pesada por ter gritado com a amiga.  
  
- Lary?- ela arriscou. A menina virou e a olhou, sem muita expressão.- Me desculpe.- Cho disse, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem.- ela respondeu e se voltou para o pergaminho.  
  
- Você me perdoa? Eu estava com a cabeça muito quente. - Cho a olhou, com uma cara arrependida.  
  
- Claro. - ela disse, simplesmente. - Somos amigas, amigas sempre se perdoam. - Cho sorriu e elas se abraçaram.  
  
- Obrigada.- Cho disse.  
  
- Agora vamos tramar um plano mirabolante para o Malfoy. Que tal... Bombas de bosta? - Larissa disse, fingindo um olhar maligno.  
  
- Vamos pensar...  
  
- Ah! - ela exclamou, jogando os braços para o alto. - Por que você não dá logo nele um "Yuá", e depois um "Uá", e depois um "Ruiaá" - ela dizia, imitando golpes de karatê. - e depois você dá nele um chute! - ela terminou, também demonstrando o chute, um simples chute. - Cho riu. - O que foi?  
  
- Você tem problemas... - Cho disse, dando risadas.  
  
- Mas olha, é mais fácil, não acha? Assim você deixa o Malfoy roxo de uma vez! E tem sua vingança.  
  
- A vida vai tratar de dar à ele o que ele merece...  
  
Caroline, como sempre, treinou até não poder mais naquela semana. Ainda mais que seria um jogo contra quem? Grifinória... Cho estava muito bem, seu tempo cada vez diminuía mais. Mas o time não estava muito confiante de que ela capturaria o pomo antes de Harry. A solução seria fazer muitos gols e não deixar a Grifinória fazer nenhum, assim conseguiriam mais de cento e cinqüenta pontos e mesmo se Harry pegasse o pomo, eles ganhariam. Mesmo isso sendo praticamente impossível, eles iriam tentar...  
  
Na semana, o campo estava sendo dividido todos os dias pelas duas casas (Grifinória e Corvinal). O que gerou uma bela de uma confusão de Caroline com Harry...  
  
- Potter, porque sempre que eu estou treinando você me aparece? - Caroline dizia.  
  
- Porque eu também quero treinar, Hopkim! - ele retrucava.  
  
- Espere o meu time entrar no castelo! Aí você vem pra cá! - ela gritava. Bom, ela estava em cima de um banco, era um absurdo o quanto Harry era mais alto que ela...  
  
- Acontece que você ultrapassa o seu tempo! Se eu não vier você fica aqui até de noite! - Caroline bufava de raiva. - E então? Posso treinar agora? - ele perguntava, cruzando os braços.  
  
- Se eu disser que não? - ela também cruzou os braços.  
  
- A Minerva sabe os horários dos treinos, Hopkim...- ele dizia. Os olhos dela se estreitaram. Ela desceu do bando e foi andando em passos duros em direção ao castelo.  
  
O resto do time a seguiu. Quando Cho passou por Harry deu um sorriso, que foi logo retribuído.  
  
Até que sábado chegou.  
  
- E a goles é lançada!- Lino Jordan narrava, depois de ter apresentado os times.  
  
A Corvinal estava tentando de todas a maneiras fazer o maior número possível de gols, e não deixar que a goles entrasse nas suas balizas. Cho procurava aflita o pomo por todo o campo, mas nem sinal. Não tirava os olhos de Harry também, pois a qualquer movimento dele, ela iria à toda velocidade. Cho viu, por um momento, Malfoy nas arquibancadas, não fazia idéia para quem ele estaria torcendo, uma vez que odiava Harry e ela...  
  
- Ponto para Corvinal!- Cho desviou sua atenção ao jogo lá embaixo. O placar marcava 100 à 50, Corvinal. Parece que o plano de Caroline não estava funcionado muito bem, a Grifinória já tinha feito cinqüenta pontos... - E a posse da goles está com Alicia, agora com Angelina. Ela joga para a baliza, mas Caroline defende! Tente com mais força da próxima! - ele disse, se referindo à Angelina.  
  
Cho voltou sua atenção para procurar a bolinha dourada. Rodava o campo todo, mas tomando cuidado para não sair muito de perto de Harry.  
  
- É isso aí, Alicia! Acaba de marcar mais dez pontos para Grifinória! E o placar está em 100 à 60, Corvinal!  
  
Cho estava cada vez mais nervosa com aquilo, tinha que pegar o pomo, mas como? Se ao menos ela o enxergasse... Seria muito bom... "Pomo, querido, VÊ SE APARECE LOGO!", ela pensava, nervosa. Ela ia bem alto, depois ia quase no chão... Mas nada de pomo... "Estou precisando de óculos!"  
  
- Parece que os apanhadores não estão indo muito bem... Nada de pomo ainda, pessoal? - Lino perguntou. Cho e Harry fizeram que não com a cabeça. - Que pena...E mais dez pontos para Corvinal! Agora o placar está 110 à 60, Corvinal. Se Potter capturar o pomo, Grifinória será campeã. Ande logo, Harry! - Lino disse à Harry.  
  
- Sr. Jordan! - bradou McGonnagal.  
  
- Desculpe, professora.  
  
Cho olhou para as arquibancadas e viu Larissa acenando freneticamente para ela. Assim que Larissa percebeu que Cho havia visto, ela apontou nervosamente à um ponto lá no alto. Cho acompanhou o dedo da menina e viu o pontinho dourado brilhante, depois saiu em desparada. Harry saiu atrás dela. A vassoura de Cho não chegava nem aos pés da Firebolt de Harry, mas ela se esforçava. Rapidamente eles estavam lado a lado. O pomo estava à alguns centímetros, os dois se esticaram, mas como Harry era maior que Cho...   
  
- E Harry Potter captura o pomo! Vitória da Grifinória! - bradou Lino Jordan. Cho encolheu o braço como se perdesse as forças e foi descendo devagar até encostar os pés no chão. Larissa foi a primeira chegar até ela.  
  
- Obrigada, Lary. Mas não deu. - Cho falou, cabisbaixa.  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso.  
  
- Foi um bom jogo, Cho. Mas peça ao seu pai uma vassoura nova. - Caroline disse à ela.  
  
- Eu sei... - Cho respondeu. Malfoy fez questão de passar por ela, dando seu sorrisinho sarcástico. Ela apenas o fitou com aquele seu olhar, o mesmo que ela tinha lhe lançado dias antes. Um olhar de matar qualquer um.  
  
- Eu vou falar com Harry. - Cho disse à Larissa. - Ah, Harry? - o menino se virou. - Parabéns, foi um ótimo jogo.  
  
- É, parabéns à você também. Se você não tivesse visto o pomo, eu não teria conseguido. - ele disse, sorrindo. Ela também sorriu e foi embora. Deixou-o com seus amigos, festejando.  
  
Foi para o Salão Comunal, tomar um banho e relaxar.  
  
Depois ela desceu e encontrou Larissa lá embaixo, conversando animadamente com um grupinho de pessoas. Logo ela se juntou à eles.  
  
- O baile de inverno não vai ser mais no feriado de Natal! Isso é muito bom! Papai sempre me manda ir para casa no Natal, só fui no baile uma vez... - disse uma menina de cabelos encaracolados e olhos verdes. Cho fez uma cara horrível ao comentário da menina.  
  
- É, amiga... - Larissa começou, colocando a mão no ombro de Cho. - A sua única escapatória para não ir ao baile acaba de ir por água abaixo! - ela deu uma risadinha.  
  
- Ah, não! - Cho exclamou, batendo a palma da mão na testa.  
  
- Eu não acredito! Você não quer ir ao baile? - uma outra menina perguntou.  
  
- Bem... Não. - ela respondeu.  
  
- Eu não conheço uma menina que não queira ir. - a menina continuou, abismada.  
  
- Acabou de conhecer. - Cho disse, revirando os olhos. - Bom, Lary, eu vou dormir. Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite. - Cho subiu as escadas.  
  
- Não reparem, ela não anda de muito bom humor essa semana... - Larissa disse à meninas.  
  
- É, deu pra perceber. - a menina de cabelos encaracolados disse.  
  
- Bom, Cho. Parece que você vai ter mesmo que ir à esse baile... - ela disse pra si mesma, enquanto trocava de roupa. Ela nem tinha idéia de que parte do futuro dela estaria naquele baile... 


End file.
